Of Nightmares and Love
by StrangeProductions2335
Summary: Yeah this is my first story and well yeah 1st chapter sucks ass and the full summary is inside i guess rated for Language and Sexual implications
1. Chapter 1

Of Nightmares and Love

by StrangeProductions2335

Pairing: Freddy/Nancy

Full Summary: Just a series of different one-shots involving the most famous or infamous NOES couple ever

She knew she was asleep but she also knew she was in a not so good place because the sound was all to familiar, the sounds and especially the sights, she was in a boiler room but before she tried to move she realised that her hands and ankles were bound by some kind of steel gerters against the cold metal wall of the boiler room.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she asked screaming as loud as she could only to hear her echo.

All Nancy could do is sigh and hope she woke up from this horrible place soon, she then noticed that the floor of the boiler room turned to fire, she tried to see where it had come from and noticed that it came from the boiler itself as it had been opened by and unseen force, as the boiler burst out another rush of flames the stopped and soon balled up, the fire then began to take a human-like form before it faded away, Nancy's eyes were closed before the fire faded away but when she opened them the figure she saw was so familiar it made her wanna cry, the room may have been dark but she was able to make out a red and green striped sweater, a dirty brown fedora and the shining metal claws on his right hand, she knew it could have only been...Freddy Krueger.

"No why, why, PLEASE SOMEONE!, PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" She screamed only with no response once more all she saw was Freddy coming closer towards her, with the smile on his face that she never wanted to see again after she thought she had been defeated before.

"Scream all you want, no one will ever know that i still haunt you in your sleep" Freddy said as he smiled walking up to her and putting his blades against her face.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really maybe to catch up on _Old time_" Freddy said as he laughed evilly.

The closer Freddy got to her the more she tried to hide some kind of feeling of sympathy she had for Freddy, sure he did kill all of her friends but still he may have been driven to the point of becoming an insane murderer in some way.

Freddy sickly teased striking Nancy several times but with each time Freddy felt as if Nancy was catching on to his game before teasing to strike her again this time actually striking her as his blade hit her left cheek cutting it open.

Freddy looked at Nancy gritting her teeth as she felt the stinging pain from Freddy cutting her cheek open.

"Ohh did i do that?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

Freddy then took his thumb and swept the blood on her cheek away, then waving his hand in front of her cheek he removed the cut from her face.

"What the..What the hell did you do that for?" Nancy asked out of confusion.

"Well at least it's better than what i had planned" Freddy replied.

"And what as that r-" She was cut off by Freddy's scarred and burned hand being put over her mouth.

"You _REALLY _wanna know what i had planned for you?" Freddy asked with a smirk on his face.

"May-may-mabe" Nancy replied stuttering.

"Are you _THAT _sure?" Freddy asked again this time staring into her eyes.

"Maybe no i mean YES!" She shouted as she looked up at the evil maniacal dream stalker as she noticed that he still had that strange and lustful look in his eyes.

"Wait how am i so sure your not gonna kill me?" she asked in doubt.

"You want me to prove that well fine then" Freddy said as he took his bladed glove off and tossed it aside.

Nancy still looked on in skepticism, why was she here?, what did he want with her?, and what in the fuck did he have planned for her originally if he didn't want to kill her?, these questions were buzzing through her head.

"What now?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing you sick fucker, why the hell am i being restrained for though?" she asked

"Cause you little princess, i said this before i have bigger plans for you" Freddy replied as he put his hand on her face.

"Bigger plans?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"Why yes don't you ever wonder why all the times i had the chance to finish you off for good i never truley did, think about it you dumb bitch i had every opportunity to murder you and i forfeited them and if i wanted to kill you i would have done it like that!" Freddy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"NEVER CALL ME A DUMB BITCH AGAIN, ASSHOLE!" Nancy shouted in anger at Freddy's comment about her being a "dumb bitch".

"Ahh that is what i am talkin bout Nancy, your anger is what has always been something i've liked in you" Freddy said.

"What he hell do you mean Krueger?" she asked.

"What i mean is in a few ways your just like me and that those who have things in common share common bonds" Freddy said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IN WHAT WAYS AM I LIKE YOU!" Nancy shouted again.

"Ahh once more it's that fiesty temper of yours that makes you a little bit of an outcast isn't it?" Freddy asked.

"I guess" Nancy replied no longer being able to deny that she was able to relate to Freddy

"And plus i never saw but i heard about your most recent brake-up" Freddy said as he teased getting rid of Nancy's restraints.

"Yeah, Josh was a jackass" Nancy admitted to the dream master.

"Face it, i may be a killer of sorts but i am bound to killing in springwood this isn't springwood, but still even i would treat you better than that" Freddy said again.

"You could or would?" Nancy asked

"Trust me, like i said i might be a killer but i would treat you way better than any of your most recent boyfriends" Freddy replied

"I actually believe that you know" Nancy said as she looked at Freddy.

"You do?" Freddy asked.

"Yes i do cause i kinda thought about some of the things you said, about us sharing some common bonds and while i may not be a serial killer like you, i can actually understand where your coming from" Nancy replied to Freddy's question as she began to smile at him.

"Wait, did you just flash me a smile?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, i kinda don't wanna say it but do feel a little sorry for you" Nancy said as she began to look away.

"Sorry, For ME!, OH PLEASE I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S GODFORSAKEN SYMPATHY!" Freddy yelled.

"I meant cause you probably never knew what love truly is or was, jackass" Nancy replied.

"Sadly i did, her name is nothing up for discussion, lets just say that we had a falling out one day and well there's a reason i never had a partner in crime" Freddy said before slamming his hand against a metal wall in the boiler room.

"You sick bastard, she was YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU KILLED HER!" Nancy shouted.

"No SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND DUMBASS SHE WAS MY WIFE!" Freddy yelled back.

"OH AND THAT MAKES IT ANY FUCKING BETTER!" Nancy yelled back.

"LISTEN DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU WE HAD A FALLING OUT!" Freddy yelled again this time using his right hand to rub his aching head.

"Well i couldn't say there's any suprise to that since you are a murderer, what exactly did you two have a falling out about?" Nancy inquired.

"She discovered my "Dark and Dirty" secret" Freddy said Shamefully.

"She discovered your a child murderer" Nancy said.

"No she just discovered my "workshop". Freddy said.

"So she discovered that little workshop where you kept all the materials to make your glove thingy over there" Nancy said

"Yes and i tried to cover it up but somehow she saw right through it, if she never found out about this you and i would probably never know eachother" Freddy said as he walked back up to Nancy.

"Hey Krueger" Nancy said.

"Yeah what the hell do you want now?" Freddy asked.

"You remember saying how you would be able to treat me better than say some of my other ex's ever since i moved from springwood?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah" Freddy replied.

"There is a way you can prove something like that to me" Nancy said.

"Oh and freaking how?" Freddy asked.

"Hmm, this may seem kinda disgusting to you" Nancy said.

"OH GOD, YOU WANT ME TO DO YOU" Freddy yelled.

"NO!, But thanks for the consideration" Nancy said.

"Then what?" Freddy asked again.

"Well..." Nancy trailed off

"COME ON GODAMNIT!" Freddy yelled.

"Well okay to prove it you have to...KISS ME RIGHT ON THE LIPS" Nancy said.

"WHAT!" Freddy screamed.

"You heard me you wanna prove it pucker up and kiss me" Nancy said.

"Well it's been so long and i'm not sure if you'd like it i mean look at me" Freddy said.

"You think i care, i dated a guy who liked to eat lipstick" Nancy said.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah don't ask" Nancy said.

"But still, why do you want ME to KISS YOU?" Freddy asked.

"Because it is just my way of saying that if you wanna prove that you could treat me better than anyone i've dated before, than kiss me right now and please let me loose right now" Nancy said.

"Fine, then" Freddy said as he snapped his fingers and the restraints that were on Nancy suddenly disappeared.

Nancy then walked up to Freddy and began to look him in the eyes as hers closed and her lips got closer to Freddy's as Freddy closed their eyes closed and their lips met together to both of them it felt as if everything that happened to them when before this very moment were nothing but lead ups.

Nancy didn't think it felt weird it actually felt like good and as soon as she knew Freddy began to enjoy this, Nancy broke the kiss.

"Well i have to admit that was pretty good" Freddy admitted.

"I knew you'd like it and by the way your actually a good kisser" Nancy said as she winked at Freddy.

"Wait what?" Freddy asked in confusion.

"What i can't say i actually enjoyed it" Nancy said.

"No it's not that i'm just freaking suprised" Freddy said.

Nancy then woke up to the sound of her clock's alarm yet it was kinda strange that she had some newly found feelings for Freddy she then looked down to see Freddy's dirty old fedora on the floor of her bedroom, she smiled and quickly hid it under her bed.

THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER!

A/N: This is my first story so please just be kind about it and umm i actually do have small reading problems so i apologize for any mispellings, grammar and/or puncuation so see you all later


	2. Chapter 2

Of Nightmares and Love

by StrangeProductions2335

Pairing: Freddy/Nancy

Full Summary: Just a series of different one-shots involving the most famous or infamous NOES couple ever

Freddy sat there alone in his workshop contemplating the events of the previous few hours. He liked Nancy, he even had the guall to admit to Nancy that she was cute and then she kissed him.

He admitted to himself that he liked the kiss as much as she did, and he had given her his fedora just before she left the dream world, he had to admit the fact that she was like a drug habit to him. He decided if he can't jump through worlds to see her he decided something better.

"Oh yes, the glass of the dream world can make anyone see through on any plane of existence" Freddy said to himself

Freddy then took an old hallowed out mirror and went to work on welding the glass in a circular pattern.

"And now it is done" Freddy said as he was able to create a mirror which would allow him to talk to Nancy whenever he wanted to.

"And now, how the fuck to i get it to the real world?" Freddy pondered to himself before remembering that it was the dream world. Anything that could happen can happen.

Freddy then decided to cut a hole through the dimensions by sticking his claws into a metal wall in his workshop and tore through it, creating a dimensional whole and ready to send the mirror but not before attaching a note and sending it through to the real world, Freddy then cracked a smile on his face as the dimensional portal closed.

_In the real world_

Nancy had gotten back from her final day of school for the week it was finally friday and all she needed to do now is find out what to do with her weekend.

She dropped her bag on her bedroom floor which landed with a loud thud. She then noticed the mirror that had been sent to her and the note attatched to it which read.

_"It's just a gift from me to you, so you can see me when you want_

_The man of your dreams"_.

Nancy read the note and began to have her heart thump, she knew for a fact that after the kiss that made her think about how Freddy alot throughout the day, she then looked into the mirror and saw Freddy's reflection through it.

"Well, hello there beautiful" Freddy said.

"Hey" Nancy replied.

"So you have no idea how this is happening do you?" Freddy asked.

"No i don't" Nancy replied.

"Well let's just say that this mirror here connects the two worlds of reality and dreams together" Freddy explained.

"Really, how intresting" Nancy said.

"What's with you?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that well i wanted to ask you if you would be willing to umm travel over to the real world maybe tomorrow night?" Nancy asked back.

"Wait you mean pull me outta the dream world and into the real world, maybe i mean i'd never say no to going back to where i'm really from" Freddy said as he looked up at Nancy.

"So..It's a date?" Nancy said as she started grinning.

"Um yeah, but hold on till tomorrow i have a special gift for you" Freddy said as his reflection disappeared.

_Dream World_

Freddy stared on at a necklace that he had found in an underworld tomb.

"Soon, my darling you will have the exact same immortality as i do" Freddy said as he hid the necklace in a drawer in his workshop

THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Sorry for it being short i guess but i have a freaking english class project and video project due in the next 2 weeks so i'll try an update as much as my schedule allows me to.


End file.
